Regrets
by Erythros
Summary: There was that one thing that no one could possibly miss hidden in that scowl: there, lingering in the pools of gray in his eyes, was the ever- present love he felt for just one girl...HGDM


****

REGRETS

__

Erythros

_______

He watched her like a hawk, his glinting gray eyes never descending on anyone else. He stared as she walked out of the Great Hall, her arm linked to that boy in a sense that was definitely not platonic. 

Oh, how his blood boiled when he'd see that redhead Gryffindor… He hated him, despised him… 

Not to mention _her_ too. How could she stoop so low and go for _him_, of all people? The thought sickened him. 

Draco Malfoy clutched his fists so tightly as the couple disappeared. Anger seeped through his veins; jealousy filled him and a desire to strangle Ron Weasley was suddenly awakened. Without a thought, Draco stood up and planned to follow them. 

And there they were by the side of the lake under the cool shade of a willow tree, in each other's arms, staring out into the distance as the noon sun brightly shone in the sky. Draco watched them from the window inside the castle, his head spinning wildly as his anger increased. 

He watched intently as Hermione Granger smiled lovingly at her newly found boyfriend. 

Then he felt it. 

A pang of sadness and regret. She used to reserve that sweet smile of hers for the one she loved so much… which was _he_. 

And now here she was, showing it to someone who truly didn't deserve to see it. 

And then he felt angered once again. _I don't deserve this,_ he thought, gritting his teeth in frustration. He didn't deserve to feel this much pain. And why, why did it seem that _she_ wasn't even affected by it? Here he was in despair, hiding in the shadows, while she was out on an afternoon date with her once best friend. 

He hated her. What did he do to deserve such hurt? 

Now, she was fingering Weasley's fiery red locks ever so gently, whispering words Draco knew were heartfelt and sincere. She used to do that to him… brushing loose strands of his own blonde hair when they'd silently cascade in front of his eyes and saying words of love he knew she never told anyone else. 

Oh, how it hurt. It thrashed his heart as she continued to display countless affections to another person, when he fully knew it used to be him. 

"What are you doing?" A voice from behind startled him. 

Draco turned around, and there was Blaise Zabini, wearing a perplexed expression on his pale face. 

"You're doing it again," Blaise said, crossing his arms and leaning on the wall beside him. 

"Doing what?" Draco ran a hand through his hair, and coolly brushed past his fellow Slytherin, placing his hands in his pockets. 

"Don't play dumb with me, Malfoy." 

"Leave me alone."

Blaise sighed, sounding annoyed. "You've been watching them for a long time now. I'm sure you're not doing it to annoy any of them." 

Draco slowly started walking. Of course he wasn't doing it to annoy any of them—he'd grown up already and began to keep things to himself nowadays; he wasn't about to waste his time just to annoy someone. 

"Tell me then. Why do you stare at Granger all the time?" Blaise asked.

Draco sighed silently, suddenly stopping to give him an answer. "Do you really want to know?" he whispered, his back still facing Blaise. 

"Yes, why not?" 

Draco turned around, his face forming a scowl. He didn't bother to mask all the things he was feeling at that precise moment… the sorrow, the anger, the frustration and the regret was perfectly revealed in his expression.

And of course, there was that one thing that no one could possibly miss hidden in that scowl: there, lingering in the pools of gray in his eyes, was the ever- present love he felt for just one girl.

And finally, to end the conversation, he said it. 

"She used to be mine."

Blaise gasped. Draco smiled sadly.

And, as if he was hoping that what he would say would be heard by Hermione, he whispered in such a soft and loving tone, "But I still love her." 

_____________________

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you all liked it. The ending's stupid, and I didn't bother to explain why they broke up. Sorry about that. :) And I do hope you check out my other completed fics, "Except Her" and "Just Like Before". Thank you. 


End file.
